marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_cs-20200213-history
Kameny nekonečna
Jsou skupina nepředstavitelně mocných artefaktů, nesoucí v sobě sílu 6 aspektů hráče. Před samotným stvořením herního doupěte ve sklepě/kanceláři existoval obchod. Po velkém třesku a zrození doupěte ve sklepě byly tyto artefakty koupen ve velkém do sklepa/kanceláře. Každý kámen v sobě nese rozdílné schopnosti, které jsou po tisíce her využívány rozličnými hráči. Kameny jsou kompletně nezničitelné a hráč, který by shromáždil jejich sílu pomocí 48 hodinového streamu by získala nepřekonatelnou moc. Jejich energii mohou ovládnout pouze velmi silní hráči. Minecraftáci zmizeli poté, co se dotkli pdstaty Daimantu z Minecraftu, Jane Fosterová byla přemožena po kontaktu s Uganda Knuckles. Každý kámen může být ovládán samostatně hráčem nebo skupinou nižších bytostí soustředících se na společný cíl. Kosmického padoucha Thanose už věčné čekání na zářivé Kameny nekonečna přestalo bavit, takže se konečně zvedl ze svého DXRaceru, nasadil pozvánku na mocný 48 hodinový stream a vydává se koupit všech šest zářivých šutříků osobně. Kde všude v 7-eleven se bude muset poohlédnout, než svoji sbírku zkompletuje? = = !!POZOR!! Další část článku neobsahuje spoilery k filmu Alfa:IMeme war. Pokud se jich nechcete vyvarovat, dále čtěte. = DIAMOND Z MINECRAFTU *'Barva:' SVĚTLE MODRÁ Barva: 'Světle modrá *'Původní schránka: '''Diamond ore na ÚROVNI 13 * '''Aktuální majitel: Thanos Zářivě modrá krychle zvaná Diamond ore slouží jako schránka pro Diamond. Díky ní mohou s artefaktem manipulovat i lidské bytosti. Dlouho ležel na úrovni 13 v Minecraftu boha Notche, který jej ale vykopal ze země. V zapadlé vesnici ležela krychle po celá staletí, než ji ukradl Herobrine, vůdce organizace HEROBRINE. Ten ji využíval pro vývoj mimořádně pokročilých zbraní. Herobrina, známějšího pod jménem Herobrin, nakonec porazil Steve a záporák se v hněvu pomocí Neather portálu omylem teleportoval na neznámé místo(Neather). Diamond poté skončil v moři, odkud ji vylovil Steve. Pomocí reverzního inženýrství posloužila Stevemu ke stejnému účelu, jako prve HEROBRIMOVI.. Thanos poslal pro Diamond boha Obamu Yodu, kterému za tímto účelem svěřil armádu. Tu nicméně v bitvě na Savaně rozprášil tým Alfa a Shrek si krychli vzal zpět do Bažin, kde ji svěřil svému příteli Oslíkoviovi. Ten pomocí ní opravil Bažinnou Chýši, dřevěnný most, který předtím zničil Shrek v souboji s Obymou Yodou. Hned na začátku Meme war se dozvídáme, že Yobama si Diamond tahá stále sebou. Poté, co je jeho bratr mučen, se však Diamondu vzdává a Thanos tak získává další kámen. CRY LAUGH EMOJI *'Barva:'Žlutá *'Původní schránka:' Žezlo Táta *'Aktuální majitel: Thanos' Popis: 'CRY LAUGH EMOJI má schopnost zlomit vůli a podmanit mysl bytostí. Podobně jako DIAMOND Z MINECRAFTU lze využít jako zdroj energie, má schopnost libovolně měnit hustotu a váhu hmoty a vytvářet syntetické materiály. Byl uzavřen v Žezle Táta, chráněn inteligencí známou jako Zvíře. Tuto zbraň dostal Obama Yoda ve filmu Alfa od Thanose, kterému pomáhal v přípravě invaze na planetu Zemi. Žezlo bylo ve filmu Alfa baveno L.O.U.Č.í, během převratu však bylo ukradeno agenty HEROBRINA. V potitulkové scéně filmu Steve: Návrat první Alfy lze vidět Wolfganga Amadea Mozarta, který používá žezlo k experimentům za účelem stvoření lidí se zvláštními schopnostmi, kteří se objevují ve filmu Alfa: Vek Zvířete, kde pomocí žezla a Žuly stvoří Breeyho Bensona, který získa díky kamenu zvláštni schopnosti a také svobodnou mysl. I přes veškerou snahu však i tento kámen nakonec skončí u Thanose. Uganda Knuckles *'Barva: Červená Barva: Červená *'Původní schránka:' Uganda *'Aktuální majitel:' Thanos Popis: ' Uganda Knuckles, existující ve formě zdánlivě beztížného rudého stvoření zvané Uganda Knuckles, má schopnost přeměňovat hmotu v temnou hmotu a naopak. Přestože není znám plný rozsah schopností kamene, VR Chat byl v jeho symbióze schopen vytvářet hmotu, mocné výboje a vlny energie a pokrýt všechny světy temnotou. Uganda Knuckles se chová jako symbiont, který splyne se svým "hostitelem" a daruje mu obrovskou fyzickou sílu. Jsou známi pouze dva hostitelé Uganda Knuckles, jedním je VR Chat, který jej vlastnil po dlouhá tisíciletí, dokud mu nebyl ukraden, a který jej využíval jako devastující zbraň, druhým potom Jane, která nedákáže ovládnout jeho sílu a téměř umírá. I tento kámen se nachází u sběratele, jak se dozvídáme z potitulkové scény Shrek: Třetí. Kámen je ale odcizen Thanosem, který se na VR Chat dostane dříve, než ostatní. Thanos car *'Barva: '''Fialová '''Barva: Fialová *'Aktuální majitel:' Thanos Popis: ' Thanos car je zdrojem ohromné moci a dokáže vytvořit dostatek energie pro zničení planety. Poprvé se objevuje na parkovišti. Příslušník rasy Reee, Roman, je vyslán Thanosem,aby tento klenot získal na mrtvé planetě Auto bazar. Jako první se k němu však dostává Patrik Hvězdice, který jej chce prodat Sběrateli. Krátce po předání se jedna ze Sběratelových služek rozhodne využít kamene a osvobodit se, avšak není této moci hodna a rozpoutává ničivý výbuch. Poté se kamene zmocní Roman, který pomocí něj chce zničit veškerý život na TV Nova, je však zastaven bábou pod kořenem, která dokáže silou Thanos car použít a Romana porazit. Poté je Thanos car odevzdán Nově, hlavě Novy a bezpečně zajištěn na planetě TV Nova. Odtamtud se ho zmocňuje Thanos. Sýrové Doritos *'Barva: Jídlo to my rádi, jsme s ním kamarádi *'Aktuální majitel: Brouk pytlík jak má být cs hrajeme minecraft nebo co?'' '''Popis: Sýry nech žijou a prdí" Jupí jupí jejejee Marihuana * Barva: Zelená * Původní schránka: Jídlo to my rádi, jsme s ním kamarádi *'Aktuální majitel: Brouk pytlik' Popis: Marihuana má schopnost zastavit a přetočit čas dozadu, zrychlit proud času, vytvářet časové smyčky v malém i velkém měřítku a jeho držiteli dává možnost podívat se do budoucnosti na různé scénáře dění budoucího. Byl uzavřen v pytlíku, držen a ovládnut Snoop Doggem k zastavení bytosti z Temné dimenze (POP dimenze), zvané Pop star. Snoop Dogg se Marihuany vzdává poté, co zjišťuje, že jiná možnost není. Výskyt * Shrek * Steve: První Alfa * Alfa * Shrek: Zvonec a konec * Steve. Návrat první Alfy * Ostatní * Alfa: Věk Zvířete * Doma: U večeře . Kategorie:Kameny nekonečna Kategorie:Technologie